Sleeping Sun
by Joel 7th
Summary: She was so beautiful inside her crystal prison. The ice protected her fragile beauty from any harm. She was like a doll inside a glass box, a doll he could only gaze with veneration, a doll which never meant to be touched.


" My sun is sleeping "

Day by day, he watched her. Sleeping quietly in her crystal shell. Day by day, he waited for her to wake up and talk. Day by day, he protected her from the outside world, from his subjects, from humans, from the gods. Day by day, she became his sun, the only light he would let to come into his castle. Day by day, she became his only reason to live. He would have died centuries ago, if it wasn't for her.

She was so beautiful inside her crystal prison. The ice protected her fragile beauty from any harm. She was like a doll inside a glass box, a doll he could only gaze with veneration, a doll which never meant to be touched. He was afraid that if he managed to touch her, that beautiful figure would melt away, leaving him to face the darkness alone.

To the gods, she was a servant; to the mortals, she was a symbol of death; to the undead, she was a long-life enemy. To him, she was the sun, the sun which had melted his icy heart centuries ago, the sun which was now sleeping an eternal sleep. To him, she was everything he ever treasured.

He gladly devoted every part of his body to her. HIs eyes were to admire her beauty; his arms were to warm her up if she needed to; his claws were ready to rip apart anything that dared to harm a single strand of her golden hair. And his soul was to serve any of her purposes, used it, cursed it, burnt it, he wouldn't care. He allowed himself to live only to serve her. Entirely. However, she would never know what he had been doing for her.

She rarely awoke and when she did, it was only for e few minutes. Mostly, she didn't talk. She only questioned him about what was happening in the outside world, for which he wasn't able to give the answer. Or maybe, he didn't want to tell her. It would be better if she remained innocent from all what was happenin on Midgard. The truth itself, always hurt.

It would tore her heart if she knew the world she had sworn to protect with all her might and soul was falling, as the Drago Orb was removed from its original place. The world now survived only by one mean : the power of her soul served as the last pillar to stabilize it. But soon, Midgard would walk down its path of destruction, as well as mankind. Such fate had been written on the first day Midgard had been created. Something had to be destroyed for another to be reborn. He, she or any single being couldn't change the destiny. It would be painful to watch the world the both cherished to be wiped out in the end. For a goddess of Asgard like her or an undead of the underworld like him, Midgard had become their sweet home since they refused to be accepted by their own world.

His sisters paid him a visit. One demanded him to release her from her prison. One came to end his existence in order to free her. He turned them both down, in different ways. One could say releasing her was beyond his ability. The spell which had trapped her inside this crystal prison wasn't his, though. One could say he didn't want to be freed. Id that happened, he would lost her forever. She and her sisters resembled each other in one thing : stubborness. Once she was freed, she would fight again. She would fight until the day Ragnarok came, she would fight till her last breath. She would fight in the afterlife and so on. She would fight without him. His goddess always fought alone. That was the reason why he selfishly kept her inside his castle.

…

" What time is it, Brahms ?" There she awoke, the same question was dully asked again and again.

" Time means nothing to the likes of us, Silmeria."

" I only want to know when Ragnarok comes."

" Even if you know it's coming, what can you do, Silmeria ? As a goddess of fate, you know it better than anyone that once the fate was written, it could never be chaged."

She was speechless for several second, knowing deeply that all he said was more than true. She couldn't do anything to change it, trapped in this crystal shell or not. And that was what hurt the most.

" Have you heard anything of them ?" After being silent for several seconds, she managed to change the subject.

" Them ? The princess and the half elf ? "

" Right."

" They died centuries ago. You would have known it when they came here to ask for the way to Asgard."

" Why didn't tou tell them that they had no chance against Odin ? Why didn;t you tell them they would die ? If you did, they would have lived longer."

" To live longer and die a coward death, like most mortals to; or to die a honorable death, the chose the second option. They couldn't give up without fighting, just like you. That was their fate, Silmeria. The pricess was fated to be your human host. The half elf was fated to live with no hope of rebirth. Like we were fated to be trapped here and waited for our end. Death was the only way to escape the hands of fate. Sadly, we don't deserve such honor."

A moment of silence and then, she letted out a chuckle. It was neither happy or amused, its taste was full of pain and bitterness.

" Seem like we will have to wait, then ?"

" Yes. But it will soon come."

" Silmeria ? "

" Yes ?"

" Can I still call you by your name till the end ?"

" You haved promised !"

" Thanks for reminding me." He found himself laughing, laughter seemed to be an odd sound in this gloomy chamber.

" You're talking a little too much today."

" Strange. I don't usually talk much since you're sleeping all the time. You know, since it can be our last conversation, it won't hurt to talk a little more."

" Ragnarok isn't coming yet. The sun still shines out there."

" It will shine till the end. Promise me you will, too."

His request was never answered.


End file.
